


Одна дорога на двоих

by Lali45



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Bucky Barnes, Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Steve is an Asshole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45
Summary: Все было спокойно в жизни Баки, пока его соседом не стал Стив Роджерс. Теперь им приходится делить подъездную дорогу, и Стив ведет себя как самый натуральный засранец... Что делать бедному Баки?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Одна дорога на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Roads Diverged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297276) by [urbanconstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanconstellations/pseuds/urbanconstellations). 



> Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Огромное спасибо за бетинг!

_Засранец_ Стив Роджерс. Баки был чертовски зол. Одно дело просто соседствовать с очень надоедливым и раздражающим сукиным сыном. И совсем другое, когда этот сукин сын не дает Баки припарковаться. Теперь это стало личным, и Баки жаждал крови. Он переехал в этот район два года назад, сразу после почетного увольнения из армии, и был готов начать новую жизнь. Он выбрал уютный маленький домик, так как тот располагался довольно далеко от других домов, а потенциально общая подъездная дорога немного снизила его цену. Все было идеально. Соседний дом стоял пустым полтора года, и подъездная дорога оставалась в единоличном владении Баки, пока в один злополучный день в дом не водворился Стив Роджерс и Баки не убедился, что Бог действительно злобный, мстительный ублюдок. В первое время Стив производил хорошее впечатление, с этими своими широкими улыбками и красивыми глазами. Но прошло около двух недель с того момента, как он заселился, и все пошло наперекосяк.  
  
Стив поставил свой большой, уродливый пикап на их уже общей асфальтовой дорожке на стороне Баки. _На стороне Баки._ Баки оставил на большом, уродливом ветровом стекле маленькую записку с вежливой просьбой никогда больше так не делать. А потом он убедился, что Стив до сих пор только притворялся милашкой, потому что этот долбоеб через два дня сделал то же самое. Причем когда Стив вылез из пикапа, то посмотрел Баки прямо в глаза и даже слегка помахал рукой, проходя мимо. Баки объявил Роджерсу войну в ту же секунду, когда тот скрылся за входной дверью.  
  
Теперь Стив не только поставил машину не на той стороне подъездной дороги, но и _полностью_ лишил Баки возможности припарковаться. Поэтому Баки сделал единственную логичную вещь, которая пришла ему в голову, а именно развернул свою машину на лужайку перед домом Стива и припарковался прямо в ее центре. Услышав шум машины, Стив высунул голову из входной двери и нахмурил брови при виде открывшегося перед ним зрелища.  
  
– Извини, – сказал Баки сладким голосом, – мое место занято.  
  
Стив фыркнул от смеха и захлопнул дверь. Баки раздраженно сжал челюсти. _Ублюдок._  
  
***  
На следующий день Баки проснулся в пять утра. Его разбудил звук мотора огромного, уродливого и ужасно _шумного_ пикапа Стива. Баки откинул одеяло, бросился к окну и рывком распахнул его.  
  
– Заткни это дерьмо! – закричал Баки, надеясь, что машина Стива заглохнет.  
  
Однако сегодня утром удача явно была не на стороне Баки. Стив просто расхохотался и быстро уехал, черт бы его побрал, украв у Баки несколько часов сна.  
  
Вот тут-то Баки и предпринял следующую попытку взять ситуацию под контроль. Когда от злости он окончательно проснулся, то потащился в гараж. Он с остервенением перебирал разные коробки, пока не нашел ту, которую искал. С тротуарным мелом.  
  
К тому моменту, когда Стив вернулся домой, подъездная дорожка была четко разделена на две части ярко-желтой линией. Стив припарковался прямо на ней. На следующий день линия была нарисована краской. Она еще не высохла, когда Стив проехал по ней. А потом он оставил следы шин прямо перед домом Баки. Теперь Баки был готов убивать.  
  
Он решительно промаршировал к входной двери Стива и замолотил по ней кулаком, даже не удосужившись позвонить. Роджерс открыл практически сразу же, и кулак Баки чуть было не впечатался ему в лицо. Стив выглядел невозмутимым, словно Баки был просто доставщиком пиццы, а он еще даже не проголодался.  
  
– В чем, _блядь_ , твоя проблема, Роджерс? – прошипел Баки.  
  
Стив, ублюдок эдакий, только склонил голову набок и усмехнулся.  
  
– Я понятия не имею, о чем ты, Баки.  
  
– Ага, как же, черт побери! Ты не паркуешься на своей гребаной стороне дороги, а теперь еще и _заляпал краской_ мой газон, придурок.  
  
Стив старательно пытался сдержать смех, и от этого Баки только закипал еще сильнее. Впрочем, он не знал, что делать дальше, поэтому развернулся и ушел. На хрен этот разговор. Победитель получает всё.  
  
***  
Следующее утро Баки встретил в полной боевой готовности. Дождавшись звука открывающегося пикапа, он рванул на улицу и подоспел как раз к тому моменту, когда Стив вставил ключ в замок зажигания и был готов завести мотор. Тогда Баки заорал:  
  
– Стив, блядь, не смей!  
  
Стив приподнял бровь и медленно потянулся к ключу, оттягивая момент. Баки всегда быстро принимал решения: он ринулся на Стива, и они оба повалились на передние сиденья. Стива зажало внизу, под Баки, но этот говнюк имел наглость широко _улыбнуться_ ему, и Баки почувствовал желание выбить его идеальные зубы.  
  
Своим ртом.  
  
Губы Баки оказались на губах Стива. Ведь сосед был убийственно красив, а всё это раздражение должно было найти какой-то выход, верно? Стив без промедления согласился с планом Баки. Он потянулся, чтобы впечататься своими губами в губы Баки, и теперь они переплетались языками и кусались, борясь за лидерство. Баки решил, что оказался в выгодном положении, будучи сверху, и воспользовался своим преимуществом, чтобы заставить Стива запрокинуть голову, обнажив прекрасный изгиб шеи. Баки посасывал и прикусывал кожу на ней, надеясь, что оставит метки, которые напомнят Стиву, кто его завалил (ха!).  
  
Стив тихо застонал, и Баки не мог не рассмеяться. Это было нелепо, _безумно_ и просто восхитительно.  
  
– _Заткнись_ , – с трудом выдохнул Стив и всей пятерней вцепился Баки в волосы, впервые вырвав у него стон.  
  
– Сам заткнись, придурок, – пробормотал Баки.  
  
Улыбка Стива вернулась и засияла в полную силу, когда он притерся бедрами к бедрам Баки. Они переплелись на кожаных сиденьях машины, и Баки почувствовал, как твердый член идейного врага проехался по его собственному. Стив сжал ладонями задницу Баки и потянул вниз еще сильнее, целуя его в такт движениям их бедер. Баки застонал, когда они начали двигаться вместе в медленном, томительном и распаляющем ритме.  
  
Баки не мог определить, сколько это продолжалось – часы, минуты или годы, – но потом внезапно он выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы имя Стива и кончил. Дыхание перемешалось с дыханием его смертельного врага, ресницы затрепетали, и глаза закрылись. Стив, охнув, кончил секундой позже, и они вместе медленно расслабились, тяжело дыша. Потребовалась минута, чтобы Баки полностью осознал произошедшее, а потом он издал про себя вопль, такой пронзительный и яростный, на какой только был способен.  
  
Он только что (почти) занимался сексом со Стивом в его большом, уродливом и шумном пикапе. В _пикапе_ , черт возьми. После этого Баки окончательно уверился, что Бог ненавидит его, но даже не мог начать раздумывать над причиной такого отношения к нему со стороны Господа, потому что Стив, тупоголовый, гадкий (и удручающе сексуальный) Стив, все еще был прижат к нему. Баки приподнялся на руках и впился взглядом в Стива. Его губы были блестящими и припухшими, и при виде этого зрелища Баки ощутил прилив гордости.  
  
_Теперь я наконец-то заткнул тебя, да?_  
  
Стив взирал на него, удовлетворенный и разомлевший, и впервые в его глазах не было и тени озорства. Таким он Баки даже нравился.  
  
_Какой отстой. Это ведь тупой Стив.  
  
Это... неотразимый Стив.  
  
Твою мать._  
  
Баки закатил глаза и вылез из пикапа на свежий утренний воздух. Впервые признанный неотразимым (но неотразимый и раньше) Стив сел позади Баки и молча рассматривал его.  
  
– Ты должен как-нибудь зайти в гости. Посмотрим, смогу ли я заставить тебя кричать на меня парой других способов, – сказал Стив медовым голосом.  
  
Баки хотел сказать «да». Ему хотелось вернуться, раствориться в Стиве, целовать его весь день и, возможно, всю ночь и трахать в его большом уродливом пикапе.  
  
– Я ненавижу тебя, – вырвалось у него вместо задуманных слов. – И твой уродливый пикап. А еще эту кожаную куртку, какого хрена она такая тесная?  
  
Стив широко улыбнулся. Ну да. Пожалуй, Баки на свой лад _сказал_ «да», и Стив это понял.  
  
– Увидимся позже, – сказал Стив и подмигнул.  
  
Баки фыркнул и вернулся в дом, в первый раз за долгое время не хлопнув дверью.  
  
На следующий день пикап Стива стоял на правильной стороне подъездной дороги, и Баки, выйдя на улицу с утренней чашкой кофе, уселся прямо там, наслаждаясь асфальтом, который по праву принадлежал ему. Засранец Стив.  
  
_Засранец Стив._


End file.
